


The beginnings of the Ice Queens

by skullgamerscy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-05-15 18:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skullgamerscy/pseuds/skullgamerscy
Summary: After the mountain Queen Nia had Clarke captured and made her the future Queen by having her bond to the Queens own night blood Ontari. but this only brings the two together and a plan to dethrone the Queen and take control themselves begins.





	1. Chapter 1

After committing genocide at Mount Weather I couldn't stay with my people. Every time I looked at them I remembered what I had to do to save. The smell of burning flesh and the cries of the people who were innocent in this war but had to suffer the same as the guilty so my people could live. Bellamy and Monty helped me but in the end the blame and fault is all on me. I'm the one who everyone trusteed to save them. It was my idea to radiate the room filled with families and now they will carry the guilt with them as well as me. Jasper girlfriend was killed by us and I doubt he will ever be able to forget what we did but maybe one day he could forgive. Or at least forgive Monty and Bellamy. There is nothing I could possibly do that will earn the forgiveness that will help me move from the horror I committed and everything before that. The bomb in Ton Dc the ring of fire, Finn. I have to bear these burdens so my people don't have too. Which leads me to leaving Camp Jaha without telling anyone but Bell that I was leaving. I couldn't be in that camp with everyone so I decided it would be better for everyone if I just left. Looking back, it might not have been what was best for me since I had no supplies over then my gun and a knife given to me by Lexa. None of this would be happening if the Commander didn't take the mountain man's deal and leave us at the mountain to die. For the mountain to grow stronger. But I know she took the deal to save her people. The same deal I took in the mountain. Betraying our friends so our people could live.

For the first few months I hunted near the border to Azgeda where there was a trading hut for me to trade with. But since I was close to the border I shouldn't have been surprised that I was captured and dragged all the way to the Queen of Azgeda as a gift. To say she was delighted would be an understatement. Everyone knows the Queen wanted to kill me to take the power of the great Wanheda slayer of the mountain and with this power she would break away from the coalition. She has always wanted Azeda to be the most feared and respect clan and having the power of wanheda would achieve this goal. However, the queen wouldn't accept it when I wouldn't fight for my life. I didn't deserve to live after what I've done and her killing me would have actually saved me from the pain that haunted me day and night. Instead of killing me for my supposed power Queen Nia deemed more effective for me to bow to her and become her own weapon. It's one thing to be Wanheda but it's another to control wanheda. By doing this she believed it showed she had more power and was the rightful ruler of the thirteen clans. Not long after I left Lexa offered a place in her coalition to Skirkru and they accepted not wanting to enter another war. One which they wouldn't win. For all their bullets they didn't have enough to take on all twelve clans. From what the Queen has told me my mom is still the chancellor and Kane has become our ambassador since he more understanding of the grounders different cultures.

At first, I refused to follow Nia if she wouldn't kill me there was no way I would kill for her. She wanted me to be her weapon and I refused to be used like that. Unsurprisingly this angered her and Nia decided it would be best if I learnt that I had no choice but to follow her. I tried to remain strong or at least no gave the queen the satisfaction of knowing she did have power over me. It started painless. Locking me in a room without food or water for a day. Then it became two then three. As time passed this type of torture didn't break me but it did help to weaken my body. Next came the pain. Whipping, burning, cutting and beatings. I quickly learned the less I screamed the more painful the torture would become but I couldn't let her hear me scream. When I wasn't being tortured I was being trained as a warrior by Ontari. She was the Queens heir and around the same age as me. The queen made it known early on that me and Ontari were to be bonded only to make Azgeda look stronger. Ontari was the one who explained night bloods to me. Apparently only these natblida could accept the flame and become Heda. Once a natblida is discovered they are taken to Polis the capital where they train until the conclave which I believe to be brutal and wrong because its kids killing other kids but I understand it since there can be only one commander at a time. I don't have to like it to accept it. Now I have to admit Nia is smart since she has a night blood and Wanheda working for her so if she wants to challenge the commander many clans will be unsure on who to side with. Me ending the mountain made her look weak because she left their greatest enemy to live while only a handful of skirkru were needed to end it once and for all.

It was nearing the end of my seventh month trapped in Azgeda when Ontari took me to stop disobeying the queen orders as the punishment made it unbearable to train for a few weeks at least. Broken bones and slashes made it extremely painful to lie in bed never mind train a seasoned warrior for hours. She told me that when the queen died and she took control of Azgeda I would be free to live or stay and help reform the clan I decided it was time to stop fighting. Even though I knew it would mean giving the queen power of me I couldn't take the torture anymore. It was now about survival. I do what I have to so I can live. Because I could tell the queen was almost ready to just have me killed and move on.

Which brings us to now. I've be held in Azgeda for over a year now. At some point, be and Ontari became lovers and are now plotting to take down the Queen and her loyalists so we can attempt make Azgeda a better clan or at least one that isn't as hated. For our plan to we to be very careful about who we let in as anyone could be a spy and if word about what we are doing reaches Nia then we will all be killed. Another we need is time to get everything in to place for it to work. If we move to soon the people wouldn't accept us as majority of the ice nation love the Queen as she hold both me and Ontari as our people's future and she does everything possible to make Azgeda respected by the other clans through fear as we have the largest army and some of the most skilled warriors. If we were to kill the Queen when she has the nations support they would have us banished or killed for treason. So, we plot and form alliances slow gaining more and more support until we're ready to seize power. Until we have that power we act like the good little heirs the queen wants. She believes we are loyal to her when in reality we are loyal to Azgeda and she is a threat to our nation. Trying to start a war between the thirteen clans will result in many of our people's deaths and we cannot let that happen. We won't stop until she's dead. That is the one thing I know for sure.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have to admit I'm impressed." Ontari say while we spar. It seems strange now just how close we are. When I first started training with her she hated me and my pain brought her such pleasure. However, over the months she became softer with me until we eventually became friends. And from friends we became lovers. Now she hates when she causes me pain. And here we are the future Queens of Azgeda. The night blood and the Commander of death. Blocking her incoming swing I manage to land a solid punch to her face which cause her to stumble backwards a little. "I knew you were a fast learner but you have improved faster than anyone I have ever seen." I can see her point. I've only been training for just over a year now and I already match a night blood who has been training since she was able to hold a sword. 

"What can I say. I have a brilliant teacher." I say before closing the distance between us and bringing our lips together. I can feel her smirk into the kiss before pulling away and getting back into a defensive stance. "Again." I ask already knowing that we will continue to spar for a few more hours before we can leave. The Queen has us on strict schedules and want me to be as good as Ontari before she can move on with her plans. However, what she doesn't know is that we are planning our own futures. One that doesn't involve her. 

"Chamler approached me earlier and said he wanted in on our rebellion." Ontari whispers loudly enough so I can hear her over the clashing of blades but quiet enough that no one else around us would be able to hear us. If word every got out about what we were doing then we would all be executed for treason and then no one would go against the Queen within Azgeda. Maybe the Coalition if she has the power of Wanheda. 

"What did you say." I whispered back not sure how I feel about this situation. Blocking and dodging her attacks becomes more difficult but I manage to keep up with my girl. Chamler is one of the two loyal guards for the Queen. If he was to become loyal to us then we would have someone close to the Queen at all times and be able to hear things that she tries to keep from us. However, he is the Queens Loyal guard and him asking us about our rebellion could be a trap. One we can't afford to fall for. 

"I told him I knew nothing of a rebellion." She replies seeming far more calm about this I do. "I'm going to have one of the assassins follow him to follow just to be sure." It's a sound plan unless the assassin is caught but if he is Ontari could probably say that Chamler came asking to join a Rebellion and she didn't trust him as the Queens Royal guard but didn't go with it to the Queen thinking it might have been a trap and she had no evidence. Hopefully the Queen would buy it. 

"Do you think she suspects." We stop fighting and move over to the side away from everyone else to have a bit more privacy. Since we're the heirs to the throne and two of the most feared warriors in Azgeda most other warriors leave us alone. 

"I doubt it but we should stop with the planning for a while just in case." This is going to delay us but not by too much. Our plan is to kill her after our bonding ceremony so I become a legitimate heir to the throne. The only problem is going to be Roan. He's the biological son of the queen and even though he's banished everyone still thinks of him as the Prince and next in line for the throne. If he gathers enough support he could other throne us. But from what the people say he sounds a lot like us and the Commander will probably keep him prisoner. 

Once she said that I could see how uneasy this was actually making her feel. It the small things I've been able to pick up on in during our time together. Her tell is tapping her figure against her opposite arm. She does it when she nervous or worried. The first time I ever saw her tapping her figure with something that had to do with me was before our first kiss. At this point we were close and set to be married. Our feeling starting grow more romantic and our actions were flirtier. Well grounders don't really flirt so it was me flirting and her slightly confused. She picked up what I was doing a few weeks later. She acts all tough and scary but in reality, she's not. Well at least not with me. It's one of the main things that draw me towards her. Also, she's hot. 

"Hey don't worry about." I tell her in attempts to help calm down. Her nod shows she's trying to not be nervous but it isn't working. So, I start talking about something else in hopes of distracting her. "You know our wedding slash bonding ceremony is only a few months away." Being reminded about our bonding seems to do the trick as she starts smiling and stops tapping. So, I continue. "When were bonded will you stop glaring and threating at everyone who finds me attractive." I joke knowing full well that it will make her even more protective against other who have tried to steal me away without realising who we are. That poor guy who tried to hook up with me now walks with a limp and is no longer able to be a warrior. But in Ontari defence he was an asshole and he got what he deserved. 

"Of course not. Putting people in their place and away from you brings me such joy." She jokes back leaning against the wooden post. She does enjoy bringing pain to other people. I sometimes call her my little sadist. Of course, she didn't understand what it meant at the time but went along with it because I call her mine. 

We share a small laugh before going back to training. It's strange when I first arrived here I never thought I could learn to laugh or love again. The mountain broke some part of me and here was the last place on earth I ever thought I could regain it. But I did. I survived everything the Queen throw at me and I'll stronger for it. Say what you want about her but she does know how to create great warriors. Only if she wasn't an evil controlling heartless bitch who's obsessed with power and willing to kill anyone and everyone to get and who I want to slice in to small pieces foe everything she has put me through this last year we would probably get along. 

 

One Year ago 

I had been captured a few days ago and the only time we stopped was to rest and eat. Other than that, we travelled on foot. I was being pulled by rope which was tied around my hands and I had a hood other my head so I couldn't see where I was going. Niylah warned me that bounty hunter and basically everyone else was after me because they believed that I held the power of Wanheda. I thought I was being careful and covering my tracks but I was wrong. Which is why I'm now someone's prized possession. 

I had managed to learn some of the grounder language but I couldn't tell where we were going because my captures weren't big on discussing their mission with me in hearing distance. It was the temperature that first alerted me to where we were heading. It had been cold in the woods but this was freezing. And there was only one place that could have been this cold. The ice nation. 

Not long after I entered a large room that was probably a hall. People where whispering as I was dragged passed them. It was mostly things like. "Is it true" "How can it be" "I thought she would be more intimidating." And so on until I was thrown on to the floor. One of my captures explained the circumstance on how he caught me to who I guessed was Queen Nia. The Queen who had killed Lexa's lover Costia and sent back her head. The thoughts of that backstabbing bitch Lexa made my anger appear in full volume at the extract moment my hood was removed. The queen just smiled at me look of pure hatred. 

"I see what why the Commander searches for you." The queen said rising from her throne. She is flanked my two massive guards who are defiantly well trained and a girl with raven black her about my age standing slightly behind her. 

At the mention of the Commander my whole body tensed up. She's looking for me. Lexa is looking for me after she turned her back leaving me and my people to die. Abandoning everything we had worked for. What Finn had died for. 

"The power Azgeda will have now that you’re here. Wanheda." Her voice is one of glee which sends shivers down my spine. No one should have this much pleasure at having someone kidnapped for you to kill them. "You'll learn our ways until you're ready." She moves down the steps to the throne until she stands directly in front of me. Her fingers trace my face and she has a look of smugness as steps back. "You will become one of my people and then you will bond with my daughter and become my heir." I'm not the only shocked person in the room. Almost everyone but the Queen and her guards are surprised at this announcement. I can hear the people who have gathered start whispering about what this will mean for the ice nation. She wasn't going to kill but marry me to her daughter. 

I'm guessing the girl with raven hair is her daughter. Once the surprise washes off her face it is replaced with one of anger. Clearly, I'm not the only one who disagrees with this decision but she doesn't speak. Just glares in my direction like I wanted this to happen. 

"Your training will begin tomorrow. Ontari." At the mention of the name my intended moved forward. Well at least I know her name. "You will train her." The smile that appeared on her face was worse than glee still coming from the Queen. You can see these to have spent a lot of time together. There both as sick as each other. 

The queen turns back to me but I show no emotion. Whatever is going to happen to be I deserved. I killed everyone in that mountain and no amount of pain that I can endure will ever make up for that and all the other people who have died because of me. Seeing my look, she turns to walk back to her throne. Taking a deep breath I speak for the first time to the Queen. "And what if I refuse." Every whisper stalled at my comment. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. No one dared to breath. Even the Queen freezes on the steps. 

Slowly the Queen turns around and takes a few steps down to me. She seems anger at my resistance but smiles at me like she expected. It confused me but I keep my face neutral not giving anything about how away. I can't show weakness in front of her. I won't give her the pleasure of seeing that. 

"Trust me Clarke by the time in finished with you I'll have you begging on your knee." Her voice is a whisper as she stands in my personal space. 

Feeling a strike of defiance flooding my body I stupidly respond. "Haven't you herd Nia." Not using her title is bond to piss her off and show her I'm not scared of anything she has in store for me. Being even more dramatic I take a step forward so now it's me in her personal space. Which causes the guards to withdraw their swords. "I don't beg for anyone or anything." I take a step back and smirk at her. There is nothing she could do that could damage or break me. You can't break someone who is already broken. If anything, it will help me feel better. I know it will hurt but I deserve it. 

"We'll see how long that lasts. Clarke." She pulls away and move back to her throne. "Take her to the dungeons. Maybe then we can teach her some manners." Two appear on either side of me and drag me away from the queen but I still smirk at her. 

"If I break the record do I get a prize." I'm not even sure what I'm saying anymore. I just want everything to be over. The nightmares, memorises and the emotional pain. At least now I have something to fight for. The longer I resist the more pissed Nia will become. If I'm lucky maybe she'll kill me. At that thought I start laughing. And not the small chuckle but more like the insane serial killer laugh. Everyone around seems disturbed at me and even the Queen does. She doesn't show it on her face but it's in her eyes. The one good thing I learned from Lexa was her feeling being shown in her eyes. 

I never remove my eyes from the queens as I'm dragged down the stairs until she's out of site. It's only when I was thrown in to the small dingy cell that my mind finally catches up with what’s happening. The queen is going to have beaten into submission. Suddenly terror floods through my body. This isn't going to be pleasant. Being on the Ark I don't have the same pain resistance as grounders. Especially Azgeda. Indra was told me they were the most brutal clan. Oh god what I have got myself into.


	3. Chapter 3

One year ago 

My time spent in the dungeons was painful to say the least. My torturer had taken great joy in being able to make the great Wanheda scream out in pain. At first, I didn't make a noise as he beat me. Punch after punch connected with my facing bring large amounts of pain with every hit. When he discovered that I wouldn't make a sound like that he started kicking me. I'm sure I heard the sound of some bones breaking and from the cocky smirk he had on his face he had heard it too. 

The same result I refused to give him the pleasure of being able to make me scream. Of course, this only made him angered and he ripped of my shirt before starting to whip me. This is where it became more painful and much harder to stop myself from screaming out in pain. Everything whip hit my skin it hit it so hard it tore flesh of my back. I could feel the skin that had been torn by the force hang on my back. Next blood started to slowly drip down my back mixing into over cuts. And still I managed to hold back my screams of pain. By the time he was done with the whip my back was mangled and would probably scar. I knew it would hurt having it cleaned more than the actual whipping but it would have to do to avoid getting infected. 

My torturer then followed by pushing me on to my back which caused a searing pain to appear on my back. He slowly pulled out his knife trying to scare me before bringing down to my chest and slicing my skin up slowly. Each cut was deep and, in some places, I swear he cut deep enough to scrape bone. It was these cuts that finally releases my screams. All the pain I had been storing inside myself had just exploded in to a blood curling scream. He looked very smug about causing this reaction and focus more on those types of cuts. Unable to hold myself back from screaming I let myself scream mainly because it seemed to lessen the pain. 

I don't know how long I was locked in that dungeon with that vile man but I know it was a long time as it was night by the time I was released. Some guards had come to collect me and since I couldn't stand I was dragged away back to the throne room. Every part of me ached which the queen smiled at. She wanted be broken and hurt. She sent me off to a healer so they could repair the damage so I would be able to train in the morning. Honestly, I could barely stand never mind train to fight but I had no choice in the matter. 

The healer was an old but kind women. Well kind for Azgeda. He carefully cut away the flaps of skin hanging on my back before pouring alcohol and water over it to keep it clean. To say it was excoriating wouldn't even come close. Once everything was cleaned to the women judgement she had turned me over and started the process again on the front before wrapping my chest. I didn't scream in front of the healer but I did whimper and groan. 

After my cuts were dealt with she moved on to the breaks in my bones and bruises. She placed some oil and paste on them and wrapped by broken bones as best as she could. Signalling the guards they hurled me off the table and towards my room leaving me on my bed to rest for the night. I will need some energy for training tomorrow. 

Present day 

After training we went to the dining hall to eat with the other training warriors. Of course, before we ate or sat down we had to bow down in front of the queen who had a throne installed so her people could bow down to her before every meal as a thank you for feeding us. It was wrong. This woman was all about power and she didn't care who got hurt along the way to getting it. She'll have people whipped if they don't bow every time. I've been ordered to be the punisher in some cases and I've done it to show my loyalty to the Queen. With every person I whipped I imagined it was her I was whipping. It made it easier to do even though it was still hard to punish someone for something so stupid. But of course, the gets what she wants. Everything but power over the coalition. At least Lexa is doing something right in keeping them in line. 

Sitting down opposite Ontari I start a conversation with her in hopes of getting rid of anger bubbling within be just thinking about the cruelty the queen offers her people for being loyal. "So, who's room will it be tonight." I ask with a smirk knowing what our nights usual entail and looking forward to tonight. 

From the smirk Ontari gives me she's thinking along the same lines as me. "Well I do prefer my room to yours so I'll say mine." 

"And what's wrong with my room" I ask acting hurt but in truth I also prefer her room because it all her. Is weird to enjoy her scent on the pillows instead of my own. 

"Your room." She's pauses while she can think of a reason for what's wrong with my room. She must have thought of something because she leans across and whispers so only I can hear her. " Your room is to close the guard chambers and I'm the only one who can hear your screams of pleasure." She pulls back with a smug smirk as I sit there frozen and blushing. I really want to skip diner and go straight to our fun but I know the Queen like to talk to Ontari after dinner so I'm stuck her with my heat building. I rub my legs together in hopes of dulling the heat. She takes one look at my expression and starts chuckling to herself. But she won't be doing that later I'll make sure she pays for this. 

"I hate you." Is all I can in in return which makes her chuckling grow into a laugh. 

"We both know that's not true." I join in on the laughing before returning to my food. I knew she would make me feel better after remembering what an awful person we serve. I can't wait to dethrone her just so we can make Azgeda a better nation. One where people are punished for tiny thinks. We both agreed once were in charge we will be changing a lot of the laws. Maybe this and with us two as the new queens the other clans will be more open about trading with us. We need other clans supplies to help everyone in Azgeda. At the moment there are villages that are starving and the queen won't do anything about it. She refuses to give them more food. We will change that. We will protect our people nit use them to further our own power greed. That is a promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Present Day 

“What do you think this is about.” I ask Ontari quietly as we were summoned to the Queens Private Study area late at night and didn’t want the guards who are escorting us to hear our conversation. 

“I’m not sure but if it was important enough to wake us up in the middle of the night it can’t be good.” she replies just as quietly but sounding slightly nervous. For both of us to be summoned something bad must have happened. Dread ran through thinking that Nia had somehow learned of our plan to dethrone her. From the way Ontari is tense and anxious I can tell she’s thinking the same thing. 

“What should we do.” I ask unsure how to handle this situation. 

“Just act normal.” she tells me. “it could be nothing so acting nervous won’t look good and it will make her suspicious. If it is about that act surprised and outraged at the accusation.” so our lives might have to depend on how well we can act. Well people do think I'm loyal to the Queen so my acting can’t be awful which fills we with a little hope. 

The guards force us to stop outside the doors to the Queens study while they announce our arrival. Me and Ontrai quickly hide our nervous and feelings as the doors us and we walk in. The guards who were escorting us took watch on the doors to make sure we're not disturbed. The Queen is standing over a table full of maps looking very angry. She doesn’t look up as we both bow before moving to stand across from her at the table. 

“We have a problem.” she states skipping greetings focusing solely on the maps. “The child that is the Commander is hosting a peace submit and all leaders have to go.” I can’t stop the rage that fills me at the mention of Heda. She betrayed me and left me my family and people all to die. “I want both of you there to show our strength and power.” we both quickly agree. “Good we leave in the morning pack what you need and go to the stables.” I know the Queen and the Commander hate each other but I thought something else would have made who this angry. Then again Nia doesn’t like being summoned by what she calls a cowedly child. 

“Of course, my queen” me and Ontari say with respect even through it makes me feel sick to follow her orders and act like she is the greatest being on the planet. Taking our leave, we head back to our rooms in silence not trusting ourselves to speak until we are completely alone. 

“Are you ready for this.” she asks as soon as the doors closes. Am I ready to see Lexa again. No. Am I ready to see my mom again. No. Am I ready to see everyone else I left behind. No. Do I have a choice. NO. 

“No. But I’ll be fine.” I tell her attempting to erase her concern. “Nia won’t want us talking to over people and to be at her side most of the time so It’ll be ok.” I’m not sure if I’m trying to convince her or myself. 

“If you're sure.” she says before moving to gather her gear. 

I honestly don’t know how I feel about seeing the people from the ark again. I left right after the destruction of Mount Weather not being able to handle seeing everyone every day and being reminded of what I had to do for them to be here. I have wondered what had become of my friends in the time I’ve been gone. Is Ravens leg better and how is everyone dealing with the fallout of the mountain. Is my mom still the chancellor or did Kane step up and take the job. So many questions circle in my head and I know I will bet getting those answer soon. But the one question that takes up majority of my thoughts is what will they think of being a part of Azgeda. I’m sure Lincoln has filled everyone in on the different clans so they will know how brutal and hatred Azgeda is so what will they think that I left them only to join the ice nation. Not that I had a choice but I'm sure the Queen won’t want me telling them about how I was tortured until I fell I line. My mom might react badly and start a war. I can’t let that happen. My people can’t start fighting each other. I guess I'll have to work as a peace keeper. 

Quickly I gather up the stuff I will be travelling with then join Ontari in bed for the rest of the night. We have a few hours to rest before dawn and then we’re off to face my demons. Lexa invited me to the Capital Polis before the mountain and since I was captured I could never visit. Even through it’s where Lexa lives I had wanted to visit it to see what the last city looked like. This is the only part of the trip I'm looking forward to. I highly doubt Nia will let me explore but I can see a lot from the tower. According to Nia the tower is huge and overlooks the whole city and the nearby woods. I packed some charcoal and paper to sketch out the sensory when I’m stuck in my room to pass time. The paper and charcoal was a gift from Ontari during the start of our private courtship. When our official one began we didn’t like each other but our private one is the real relationship between the two of us. 

“We’ll be ok.” Ontari whispers as she pulls me close resting my head on her chest. “We can deal with a trip to the Captial and then when we come back we can focus on Killing Nia and taking control of Azgeda. Then we can make this nation great again getting through this is just the start.” 

“I love you.” I tell her sleepily with as much love as I could muster making her chuckle at my sleepiness causing her body to vibrate a little. 

“I love you to Clarke.” she says before laying a gentle kiss on my forehead just before I fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The journey to the Captial took around a week with our group of warriors and advisors. During the travel me and Ontari mostly kept to ourselves having quiet conversations about what to expect during our stay in Polis just behind the Queen who was at the centre of the group so she was protected on all sides. me and Ontari being her heirs we were placed behind her so we were still very well protected my Nia’s guards. But we were always on high alert to any threats that might happen. These threats being bandits' wild animals or anyone seeking the power of Wanheda. Many people believed I had died so my arrival in the capital will spread like wildfire which puts me in danger as many people would kill to earn this power that people believe thrives in me. Of course, that power now lies in the hands of the Queen for her to wield however she likes. Again, my thoughts drift back to the 100 and the people of the ark. They will probably be happy to see me alive but that will quickly change after they see who I am now. Who I have to be to survive. Bellamy once told me who we are and who we need to be to survive are two very different things. At the time i believe him but after everything that happened with mount weather and everything i have done in the name of the Queen his words ring true. I hate who I am but there’s nothing to do about it until the Queen is dead and Ontari claims the throne. Then and only then can I try to be who I really am. But the more time I spent acting as this person the more I grow used to it. It's like it’s my natual reaction to me cold and vicious to everyone who I don’t trust. I'm starting to think this might be who I truly am. A killer. A murder. The commander of death. 

The distant sound of horns rips me out of my head back into the real world were the grounder Captial can be seen and from the sound of the horn we have been spotted too. In a few minutes I’ll probably see some of my old friends and the people I thought of as family. Fear takes a vies grip on my body making grip on my horse's reins tighten until my knuckles are white. I could feel my breathing slowly increasing no matter what I did to slow it down. This fear was unlike anything i have ever felt before. Cold drips of sweat slipped down my body and the world slowly started to drift away. 

A gentle touch on my arm causes me tense up and brace my body for pain. However, before I could attack the assailant who touched me a soft voice enters my ears instantly making me relax under her touch. “Everything will be fine Clarke.” Ontari says from her horse next to me obviously picking up on my sudden nerves. “You’ll get through this.” her reassurance helps me to regain my control her touch keeping me grounded. Thankfully the Queen or any of the warriors noticed my what I know from past experience is a panic attack. If the Queen saw me show such weakness I would have been whipped as punishment. I cannot sure any weakness if I command death and is one of the most powerful beings on the planet. It's all bullshit. If I look weak it makes her look weak. If I look strong it makes her look strong. It's as simple as that. 

“Mochof” I gratefully whisper to Ontari giving her a small smile to assure her that I’m ok now. 

“Pro” she says back before letting go of my arm and moving away from me back into formation. If any of the guards saw her touching me they would assume it was something private between two lovers making sure no one was aware of the truth. 

Once we were in the city Nia had me ontari and some of the guards put the horses away and bring her gear to her room. For the stay in Poils the Queen and the Ambassador will be staying in the tower constantly under protection of her guards. For the moment me and ontari aren’t show where we will be staying. The Queen wants us staying in the tower as well since we have more power than the guards who will be living in the barracks within the city but close enough to reach the Queen in a few minutes should anything happen. But for us to stay in the Tower the Commander as to allow it. Honestly i would rather be as far away from the Queen and the Commander as possible but that won’t be happening anytime soon. During our stay in Poils me and Ontari most always be at the Queen side to show the strength of Azegda as a warning to all the other clans and the Commander. So, I’ll be stuck with her for many hours a day listening to her lies and plots that drive me mad and sometimes I wonder if it will be better just to slit her throat and be done with it. However, Ontari always talks me out of it reminding me that if i kill the queen the majority of the ice nation is loyal to the queen stooping both my and Ontari from gaining the throne. Roan would probably ascend to throne and although I believe he might be a good king i believe that Ontrai will be a better Queen so we buy our time until the day comes where we have more support then she does and then we can end the bitch. Some night I happily dream about the many different ways we could kill her. Those thoughts are some of my happiest which really shows just how dark I’ve become in my year in my new home. 

“Your room in down the hall on the left.” Nia announces when we enter her room to give her what she brought with her. I guess it was too much to hope that we wouldn’t end up in the tower. Then again, the world hates me. Seeing this as a dismissal we quickly leave the room after giving her a bow of respect that angers me because she doesn’t deserve respect. And now I’m stuck in a tower with the Commander who left me to die shattering my already fragile heart after Finn, the Queen who I'm basically a slave too who just loves having me punished so she can feel more in control and people from the ark who will no doubt look at me with disgust and hatred. Not that I can blame them. I feel the same way. 

Looking around the room I’ll being sharing with my intended I can see that large bed propped up against the back wall. To the left wall I a door out on to a small balcony and at the back is door which leads to what I assume is the bathroom. The right side has a closet and chests for our stuff. Seeing nothing better to do in the small amount of time we have until the Queen calls us to escort her to the throne room or as I like to think about it my hell. Slowly I start putting my clothes in to different with Ontari watching me from our bed looking extremely worried. She knows I'm scared of what the reaction of my exitance will be like and how that will affect me and she knows trying to make me feel better in this moment won’t work so she just sits there watching me making sure I will be ok letting my sought my head out. Her mere presence Is enough to calm at the minute and she won’t be able to do anything for me in the throne room so her presence is enough for now. Later I have no doubt that she will try to get me to talk to her. 

The loud knocking on the door rattles the silence in the room. Both me and ontari leave the room and follow the Queen to the throne room where the first meeting will take place. Our clan was the last to arrival since we live the furthered away so the meeting was to take place not long after we arrived. Two of the commander guards open the large double doors allowing our group to pass through into the already full meeting room. As soon as we enter all conversations die and we make way to the Queens sit. Many of the other leaders and Ambassadors don’t seem to care about my presence. They probably think I'm another of the Queens guards and not Wanheda. However, two different clans recognise me the minute I step in to the room on the Queens trail. Those two clans being Skikru and Trikru. One single word rings around the room causing all the other clans to stare at me with fear and respect. That would being Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this chapter the chapters will be longer. The first five are building up to the main story line which i hope you all will enjoy. So until next time please leave some feedback on what you think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

My name echo's around the throne bouncing off the walls in the stunned silence that follows my reveal. Many clan leaders look to each other and start whispering spreading theories about why I am with the Ice Queen. Many seem to believe that I am here to kill the commander and gain the throne for Azgeda which no doubt is what the queen intends to use me for. The other main theory is that I am being held captive and forced to serve the queen. one was is mainly true but the Queen doesn't hold me captive anymore. I earned her trust to have free will and chose to remain in Azgeda gaining more of the Queen's trust. That trust will be here downfall when we rip the throne right from under her. And then her life.

I keep my features neutral showing no emotion just like I was trained to. I am just another solider serving her leader. That is what everyone has to believe for this to work. Even my family. I spar a look other to my Queen who's loving the looks of shock coming from the members of Trikru. Indra shock is quickly replaced with anger. Or maybe that's her normal expression when I'm around. She never really liked anyways but she does seem more tense then usually. I suppose being the commander of death slayer of the mountain would make grounders seem a little intimidated in my presences but Wanheda acting under the Queen of Azgeda the mortal enemy of Tirkru is never a good sign. Especially one where Azgeda want the coalition which at the moment is run by Trikru. It's a power struggle which I am no doubt going to be used for. Yey me.

Lexa is just frozen. She reminds me of a statue. I'm not actually show if she's breathing. Her face is that of pure shock. I'm sure once she snaps out of her frozen state she will control her expression but at the moment she isn't which in return causes Nia to smile smugly. They hate each other ever since Lexa became Heda and the ice queen stole her love and killed her sending back her head. Since then Lexa tried to not have feelings but she's human and failed starting to have feelings towards me. But that wasn't enough for her to leave me at the mountain. She was a coward. Everyone in Azgeda agrees and from what I've heard many other clans believe it as well. Leaving the mountain didn't save her people it domed then. Their greatest enemy would be able to breath on land and they still had missiles. But no, she ran. Hell, she could have took the deal and when her people came out ordered them to attack while the doors are open. Who makes a deal with the people that have bled killed and turned her people in to monsters. Also if it was about saving her people she should have ignored the deal and took down the mountain. She let a missile hit her village just so we could take down the mountain. How come they could be scarified to destroy the mountain yet a small number of grounders were saved leaving the mountain standing. It makes no sense. She let the two and fifty die for no reason. And that is something I can never forgive.

Turning away from the Queen I look back at the clans which have gathered for this meeting including Skikru. My mom and Kane are the two representatives here from the ark. No doubt Bellamy is here as well as a guard. Raven will probably still be back at camp Jaha. I mean arkidea or what ever the hell they call it now. Octavia and Lincoln should be there as well unless Heda took the kill order of Lincoln for coming back to the mountain to help killing Cage in the process. Man, I wish I could have seen him die. He was the one to start bone marrow harvesting. He was the one to seal the fate of his people. At least he got what he deserved. I also highly doubt that Monty and Jasper are here. I wonder how those two are doing. They lead the resistance inside the mountain but Jasper didn't seem to take Maya's death very well even though he only knew her for about a week maybe two. Monty however helped me and Bell commit genocide and I know that I struggled at the start on how to deal with that no doubt they are too. At least they had each other.

My mom of course is shocked to see me and her eyes are watering hopefully from happiness and relive that I am alive and not sadness that my face is scared with the Azgeda marks. Most of my body has been scared during my time in Azgeda. Most came from the Queen trying to break. Some of my scars come from disobeying the Queen or calling her out on her bullshit. As much as these hurt it was worth it every time to just see the pissed of look on her face. A couple of my scars are from training accidents back in the begging when I didn't know how to fight and I was put against skilled fighters. Not to mention I was still hurt from the nights previous torture. The last of my scars come from actual battles most commonly involving bandits. So yeah if my mom knew of these she would go off on one which will end very badly for her. Our relationship has been rocky to say the least. Back on the ark we would get into a lot of arguments. We are both very stubborn which makes backing down nearly impossible between us. She wanted me to become a doctor like her and although I did enjoy working in the med bay with her I wasn't sure if that is what I wanted to do. We would argue about that and other pointless stuff. My dad would always me the one to bring us back together. But things got so much worse between us since she you know basically killed by dad got me locked up and sentence to death. Not to mention she let Well's my best friend take the blame for everything. At that was before we were sent to earth to die to give the ark more time. Then when she came down she undermined every decision I made and kept treating me like a child. The missile I can understand but bring up Finn wasn't needed and she can't talk since the culling happened on the ark. So, our relationship hasn't been the best but she is still my mom and I am glad to see that she is ok. She looks slightly older I bet the stress of building our home is adding to that. But at least she doesn't have to worry about war with the grounder clans. For now, at least.

Kane has a bread now. It looks good it suits him. He like the others seems shocked but happy that I'm alive. Most people think I'm dead since I walked off into the woods on my own never to be seen again. Back on the ark I never really liked Kane. he was all about the rules which annoyed me a lot. But he made Caille happy. I miss my aunt. She was the one I went to when I had a problem and couldn't go to my parents. She was my best friend next to Wells and no one ever told me what happened to her. It was like she was there one minute and gone the next. I bet she would have liked the ground. I wonder what she would have thought about everything I've done to keep everyone alive.

The silence drags on as nobody knows what to do next. Nia is relieving in this knowing that she has power over me and can shock two of the most dangerous clans into silence. The suspense of someone doing something is killing me. Can someone do something. Ontari but think the same as be as she quickly looks over at me and nods her head towards the other clans. Oh, she wants me to break the slowly turning awkward silence. "Hey guys long time." I can feel the mental facepalm Ontari just did. Well she was the one who wanted me to speak and I had no idea what to say. At least me speaking snapped everyone wake.

"Clarke baby is that you." my mom asks shakily. Before I answer I look over at Nia and wait for her to nod to give me permission. I didn't have to do this but I know Nia would love every small show of power she can grab. Once she nods allowing me to speak freely I turn back to my mother who is looking between Nia and me. Out of the corner of my eye I spot Lexa doing the same but she seems far more angry.

"Hey mom." I'm surprised by the softness in my voice I only usually speak like this with my girlfriend. "how have you been." I ask not knowing what else to say and as soon as the shock and relief has worn of the anger will take over due to my disappearance.

"Where have you been all this time." her tone is still happy and shocked but traces of anger are starting to sink in.

"Azgeda. Ice Nation." I use both names just in case she wasn't aware of which clan that was. But if she has heard of it no doubt she has only heard about how horrible it is and how brutal it can be there. In all fairness what she was probably told will be true but there is more to my home clan then just that. Life is hard and brutal to our people due to such harsh conditions. Yes, the Queen rules with an iron fist and kills anyone who stands against her but. No, I can't think of a but for that. Anyways life would be better if the coalition give our clan the same fairness as the others. But since everyone hates us we suffer the most. We survive any way we can. Also, I don't mention that the Queen kidnapped me and tortured me. I don't think that will go down well with everyone and my mom is known to act without thinking. She'll probably start a war by accident. Which is the least thing I need to deal with at the minute.

"You could have told us you where you were or the fact that you were alive." there's the anger I was waiting. She glares at the Queen as if it's her fault. Well it is but again she doesn't need to know that. Lexa still looks anger at the Nia. Diffuse the situation before anything bad happens that can't be taken back.

"I left to deal with everything that happened at the mountain. I wasn't going to return until I felt like I was drowning in guilt." There's a sharp edge in my voice to get my point across to my mom and to show that Nia isn't her problem. "And if I told you or anyone were I was you would have come to get me and I wasn't ready to face anyone yet." I turn my head away from everyone as I try to calm myself down.

Thankfully Queen Nia comes to my rescue drawing everyone attention. "I believe we were all called here for a reason Heda. Can we get to the point of this meeting and my second and her mother can continue this in private." she puts emphasises on the words Heda to show her annoyance that she is still in charge and the word private as an order to me. I nod my head at her command and take a step back so I'm standing behind the Queen. My mother doesn't move at first but does once she realises that I will not continue this conversation at the minute. This is one of the rare times where I am thankful to Nia.

Lexa doesn't say anything at first but keeps looking between the two of us trying to figure out why I follow the queen her killed her lover all those years ago. A bald man dressed in rooms with a tattoo across the back of his head indicating that he is the flame keeper quietly says her name drawing her attention away from us two and back to the meeting of clans. "Right as you are all aware I called this peace submit to mark the beginning of the coalition which brought peace to all twelve clans and in peace the thirteenth clan joined after the fall of our most feared enemy the mountain men. A festival will be held in it's honour and talks of better trade deals will be brought up within these meetings. But I know you have all travelled a long way to be here so proceedings start tomorrow." taking that last part as a dismissal everyone stands up and starts moving towards the exit.

As my job entitles I escort Queen Nia back to her room with the rest of the guards and Ontari. On the way out, I could see my mother looking sadly at me to wait so we can talk but my priority has to me Azgeda. When Nia dismisses us then we can talk privately. Lexa also seemed to want to talk to but I turned away from her. I still hate her for what she did to me but for the sake of my clan I can try to be civil. Just not right now. "I swear that child ordered us all here for nothing." Nia shouts angrily once in the security or her own room. Everyone but me and Ontari have been sent to stand guard outside of her and our rooms or sent back to the barracks to sleep. Taking a deep breath, she seems to have calmed herself down a bit before turning to face us. "the poor girl's heart is going to break once she realises that Azgeda is in full control of the women she loves. And even more so when she learns that you gave full control over willingly." tone tones is soft but mockingly soft before is changes to determination. "I will destroy whatever remnants of her heart are left using you two." we figured as much. In a much more annoyed tone she finishes. "No doubt your old people will be wanting to talk to you Clarke so go. I expect both of you here before the meeting tomorrow morning. I have something I want the two of you to do." we both answer with a 'yes my Queen' before taking our leave. Every step brings us closer to me having to face my mom again.

"Everything will be ok Clarke." Ontari must have sensed my oncoming panic and starts helping me to calm down. "I know your scared but she's you mother and she will have missed you. Try to focus on that. Besides I'll be right there the whole time." we decided on the way here that she will be in the same room as me and my mom to offer some sort or calming presence on me. No doubt my mom will want her gone but if she goes I go.

Once we reach where our rooms are I can spot my mother arguing with the two guards standing guard outside my room. "You can't keep her hostage from me. You and you clan are the scum of the earth nut I won't let you take my baby girl even if it comes to war." Ok wow. That wasn't what I was expecting. Quickly derail the situation before this does end up in war. My guards grow tenser and tenser at her words and look on the verge on attacking before I finally interject. "chil yo daun" I shout ordering the guards to stand down. They immediately do so and move so we can enter our room. "I would advise you mom to not make threats of war to our nation because it might actually happen and we don't want to waste our people's lives over something stupid."

"They wouldn't let me see you." is her defence.

"They wouldn't let you in to our room without our consent. They were doing their job." I tell slightly annoyed with the start we have. She looks suspiciously between me and Tari when I said our room but who cares. Turning back to the guards I say "mochof" for guarding our room they reply with pro before we all enter. I get the feeling this is not going to end well.

When the doors are shut me and tari make our way over to the edge of our bed and sit down waiting for my mother to start speaking. "This is a private conversation." she says glaring at my soon to be wife. She just looks at me before turning back to my mom not moving. Abbey lets out a sign of anger. But before she could say anything else regarding Ontari I cut her off.

"Whatever you can say to me you can say in front of her." my voice is stern leaving no room for an argument.

"So, you've been in Azgeda all this time." she says with distaste. Oh yeah, she's defo heard of us.

"Yes, mom we've already covered this." I say.

"Are they holding you captive." she asks glaring at tari again.

"What."

"Honey you're in the Captial now the commander can punish the ice nation and bring you home." she sounds so convinced that this will work and we should do it.

"Mom I'm not being held captive. I am Azgeda." I try to tell her but she but she refuses to listen to the truth.

"Clarke your nothing like those savages in the ice nation." she says getting angry. Ontari is keeping quiet but I can see that she is also getting as mad as I am at this. How dare she insult our clan.

"I AM AZGEDA" I scream at her jumping up to face her gaining the attention of the guards as they open the door to see if everything's ok. "ge ai nomon out gon hir." I ask them not as loudly but enough to scare them to get my mom out of here. They quickly comply grabbing my mother and dragging her out. She shouts at me all the way but I don't say anything. Once the doors shut again I quickly fall in to Ontaris arms. And quietly starts crying. She just strokes my hair and rubs calming circles on my back whispering calming words to help me settle down. I can't believe my mom said that about my clan. Well I can but still she should at least try to listen to me for once. Is that so much to ask for. I knew coming here would be a bad but never this bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Following the heated and emotionally draining argument with my mother mom we decided it would be best for us to go to bed and just deal with everything tomorrow. we have to deal with my mother and the Queens plotting during a meeting of the clans. One of the only reasons why Ontari was looking forward to this trip was the fact that that her adoptive brother Roan is being held prisoner here. I’ve never met him before but the two siblings did have a good relationship before he delivered Costia’s head to the commander. But he is next in line for the throne by being the oldest child. Me and Ontari can’t go through with our plan if he claims the throne instead of us. Really neither of us really want the throne but we want to make changes to Azgeda to help our people thrive in this world and as much as Ontari trust her brother to be different to her mother he wouldn’t have the same effect as Wanheda and a natblida sitting on the throne making the changes. Some of Azegda might see Roan as being weak but no one would challenge the pair of us. Which is why we need to get Roan on board with us. Tari confident that he will but nothing can be for sure and the last thing we need is to be fighting Nia and Roan at the same time. Or worse if Roan tells Nia we’ll be killed by death by a thousand cuts. Then Nia will have the power of Wanheda. Well I will. Ontari is a night blood and it’s against the law for one of them to be killed so she will probably be hung. 

Even though I was exhausted from the actions of yesterday I struggled to sleep soundly. I supposed it was to be expected that re seeing the woman who betrayed me at the mountain and my mother after she was tied down on to that table making me pull the lever killing so many innocent people. Killing children. Triggered my nightmares. I watch as their skin blisters over and their wails of pain knowing I chose this for them. I see Raven screaming as they drill into her. The dead bodies of my friends the people I had sworn to protect empty. A lifeless vessel because I left them in that mountain and didn’t rescue them in time. Fox is dead because of me. I then see the people I left to die in the missile attack back in Ton Dc. The horse running out of the flames the women without an arm. The endless groans and yelps of pain. And again, I chose that. I left those people to die. And the truly sad thing is I would do it again. Bellamy had to be protected he was the only chance we had of saving what was left of the hundred. 

I woke up in the middle of the night to Ontari hugging me closely softly saying calming words in hopes to help me. I was shaking in a cold sweat and according to Ontari before woke up I was thrashing around as if I was being attacked in my sleep. It’s what woke her up. Once I was able to came down from my recurring nightmare it was going to be impossible for me to go to sleep again. After every night terror I endured over the past few years since my dad died, I could never fall back to sleep. I’m pretty sure it’s because some part of me is too afraid to return to the vision in my sleep but the more they’ve happened for more used to less I gained. And this isn’t the first time Ontari’s sleep has been disrupted on more than one occasion due to my nightmares and she normally stays up for the rest of the night to be despite my protesting. Honestly, I am thankful to have someone with me during the aftermath but I always feel guilty about her missing out of sleep just so she an comfort me. Feeling the sweat on my skin still I decide to take use the basin full of water to wash most of it so. There's nothing worse than feeling sticky and the cold water also helps to ground me back in to reality. When I made my way back to our bedroom Tari was sat up on the edge of the bed facing the bathroom with a sad look on her face which made my heart hurt to witness. “You haven’t had one this bad for a long time.” she says still looking down to the fall. 

“I guess seeing Lexa and my people mainly my mom again must have triggered the memories.” I tell her honestly. But she still doesn’t look up which worries me more. “But I’ll bounce back. I always do.” I saying with a small smile in hopes of reassuring her that I am ok. She worries about me too much sometimes. 

“But you shouldn’t have to.” she almost shouts as she stands up from the bed and faces me but controls herself as to not alert the guards. “You shouldn't have had to suffer so much that you wake up sweating and whimpering.” Well at least I stopped waking up screaming. “Clarke you shouldn’t have been through so much pain. First from Heda then the mountain followed by my mother abducting and forcing you to become her commander death which you hate to your own mother bringing you so much pain before you left the mountain and is still hurting you. And I can’t protect you from it.” After everything she has endured being the Queens daughter would make most people cold and harsh towards everyone. However, that isn’t the case with her as the more horrible she experiences in life the kinder and gentler she becomes towards people. Once I saw this side of her, I couldn’t help myself to love her and believe me I tried so hard not to let her in after everything that happened with Finn and Lexa I couldn’t handle going through it again and I don’t think I would survive if something happened to her now. The first time I ever realised that she was something more than a sword was after my first execution. As a punishment for tell the Queen that I hope she drop’s dead and rot’s in hell for eternity Yeah wasn’t the smartest move but to be fair I wanted to die and the Queen kept pushing my body to the extremes I just wanted everything to disappear but she wouldn’t stop ranting about how she is the greatest leader of the greatest nation so I lashed out. In punishment the Queen saw it fitting to have me kill someone for committing a similar crime. He was sentenced to death by a thousand cuts and I had to make it last as long as possible. That night I woke up screaming after reviling the mans pained wails begging me for mercy which I could not give. I could still feel the way my blades slide across his skin with ease separating muscle causing tremendous pain for the victim. Blood leaked from the cuts bathing him and some parts of myself in blood. It just like after I killed Finn no matter how hard I scrubbed I couldn’t wash the blood of my hands. Ontari came in to my room that night and somehow managed to calm me down and helped me wash the smudges of blood I had missed. She then stayed with me for the rest of the night trying to keep me together. She repeated this with me on many nights afterwards. 

“I know you want to protect and you can’t which bothers but please remember that I don’t need you to protect me all the time. I need you to help me put myself back together after.” I tell her in hopes of helping her to calm down just like she has done for me many times. “We’re a team now. You and me against the world. And I need you to be there for me through everything just like I will be for you ok.” 

“I still don’t like watching you suffer.” she whispers looking down defectively. It hurts me just as much when she suffers but as long as we’re together we’ll be fine. She lies back on the bed and makes room for me to lie next to her. I might not go back to life but I feel safer in her arms in bed. 

Morning came all to soon as we got dressed and left to escort the Queen to the throne room for the meeting of leaders to continue. if the other clans were worried about my presence with the Queen then they didn’t show it as they argued for hours over nothing. Hell, I was half tempted to kill one of the leaders just so we could move on in subjects. Nia didn’t really say much apart from a snide comment here and now. Most of her time was spent watching the commander who was watching me. Lexa’s eyes were pained as she tried to understand how I could be standing next to the Queen never mind being on her side. That brought me a small amount of joy. My mother also spent majority of the meet watching me. 

Finally, the meeting was coming to an end when Nia stood up earning the attention of everyone in the room. “Now I have one more thing I would like to announce before the meetings over.” her voice held a devilish joy, which meant she was going to enjoy what was about to happen which meant I wouldn’t and neither would the rest of the leaders. Ontari sneaked me and glance since we knew something like this was coming but we weren't sure what the ice queen had up her sleeve. “I am so pleased to announce my daughter Ontari princess of Azegda and Wanheda are set to be bonded.” her smirk said it all. She was going to flaunt our relationship to hurt the commander and make the Ice nation more feared. Having the powerful wanheda as your guard is one thing but having her as your daughter and future leader is another. The silence that had taken over the room as she sat down said it all. Nobody would dare mess with us or object to the wedding. Lexa looked like she wanted to saw something but the bald man next to her kept her from talking. Now don’t get me wrong what Nia did wasn’t evil. Yeah it might have hurt Lexa but I was expecting much worse from her and a worse reaction. Honestly this is the best we could have hoped for. Not to mention her announcement made it clear to the rest of the clans we would take the throne after her death which made our rebellion a little bit easier since they can’t object to us being on the throne. Nia might have actually done us a favour. 

Following Nia’s words not much happened before we were dismissed by the commander and then the Queen. If we are going to talk to Roan now would be the time. Of course, for us to talk to him we have to know where he is being held. Meaning we would have to talk to the commander. Lexa was in the middle of an argument with the bald man when we re-entered the throne room. Any word that might have followed were delayed by our arrival. “Princess Ontari.” Lexa spat with venom “Clarke” she said in a softer tone. “What is that you need.” 

“My brother Prince Roan is currently being held in your tower. We” she indicates to me and her in hopes that me being here would make seeing Roan easier. If not then we will be searching the tower until we find him. “were wondering if we would be able to speak to him.” 

“What do you need to talk about.” Lexa asked cautiously looking between me and Ontari searching for anything that could be seen as a threat to her life or mine. Just like my mother she seems to think that I am being held against my will and is waiting for me to show any signs so she can rescue me. The bald man standing behind she is watching me carefully with a slight glare. He obviously doesn’t like me. Ontari also notices his glare and readjusts her position so she is blocking most of his view from me. 

“Well I want to introduce him to Clarke since she is now family.” Ontari starts her words making Lexa tense up and narrow her eyes towards Ontari. The thought of actually meeting her brother is making me a little nervous I mean I'm meeting the only family that my soon to be wife likes and I want him to like me. “And I wish to update my brother on everything that has happened in Azegeda since I last saw him four years ago. He's my brother and I miss.” The closest thing to siblings I have is Raven and Bellamy. Which is really strange considering that the first time I met Raven was after I slept with her boyfriend who I later killed and yet we’re still close and I miss her wit and sarcasm. Bellmay was my co leader we leaned on each other for support and even though we started off hating each other our friendship grow just like with Raven. I really miss both of and when this is all over, I should go face them. Maybe I could introduce Ontari to them. I just pray that they can get along once they realise I’m not a prisoner or forced into something I don’t want to be. And if they can forgive me for abandoning them after the mountain. 

Lexa takes a moment to think over Ontari’s words. “I will have Indra escort you to where Prince Roan is staying.” Yes. “But Indra will remain with you while you talk to make sure you're not plotting something.” Shit. I should have guessed Lexa would do something like this. Ontari looks at me telling me she was thinking the same thing. I guess I can distract Indra while they talk. I nod showing that I’m ok with this discussion. “Titus can you go fetch Indra for me.” The bald man whose name is Titus looks extremely unhappy about Lexa’s decision but leaves the room without much argument. “Clarke can we speak in private for a minute.” She doesn’t really ask but tell me that we have to talk in private as she marches out on to the balcony. Again, should have known she would do something like this. Tari gently nudges my arm as I pass her telling me it’s ok and she’s here if I need which makes me feel better. 

Once out on the balcony I start talking before Lexa could. “What did you wish to talk about Heda.” I try to make my voice sound as professional as possible and to not let my anger at here do anything that could fire back on us. 

“Are you in danger or being forced against your will.” She asks quietly enough so Ontari can’t hear us. 

“No commander I am not being forced to do anything.” I try to tell her but I’m positive she won’t listen to what I have to say and be bias towards Azegda. 

“Clarke. Please you can talk to me about this I promise that I I’ll protect you and make Nia pay for what’s she done to you.” Why won’t anyone just listen to what I have to say and not just assume that I’m lying because I’m scared. 

“I don’t need your protection.” My tone is strong and annoyed. I really don’t want to have to talk to her. “I am a proud member or Azegda. The Queen isn’t forcing me to do anything I don’t want to.” Anymore. “And I don’t need your protection when I have theirs.” 

“Clarke you can’t trust Nia.” Lexa says desperately. 

“Well as far as I’m aware she’s never gone back on her word. Betrayed me. Or left me to die. So Heda I trust my queen more then I trust you.” I let my built up anger free during my response before turning my back to her. “If that’s all you wanted to talk about then we’re done.” quickly I walk back into the throne room. “No one listens to me.” I tell Tari which causes her to laugh a little instantly calming. 

“I wonder why.” she jokes back and to fair she has a point but still. Not a moment later the huge doors open with Titus and Indra appearing through them. 

“Indra look time no see.” I say knowing full well that she hates me. Her response is to glare at me. “I’ve missed you to.” the glare intensifies. 

“Can we see my brother now.” Ontari butts in before anything could happen. 

“Follow me.” Indra orders before leaving the room with us quickly on her tail. Walking down multiply fleets of stairs in silence is a little bit awkward but soon enough she stops outside a door. We’re here. Ontari opens the door and enter first with me and Indra following behind her. Roan or who I guess I roan is leaning over his balcony watching the city below. 

“Brother.” Ontari says her voice making Roan turn around. 

“Sister.” He replies before they move to hug each other. “What are you doing here.” he asks when they pull away. 

“Mother’s here on business and she brought me and Clarke.” Roan looks over to me. 

“So, you’re the great Wanheda.” he says which causes me to roll my eyes. 

“Please don’t call me that I don’t command death.” I tell him which makes him smile at bit. 

“Brother.” Ontari starts. “me and Clarke are set to be bonded.” she tells him then waits for his reaction. She’s clearly as nervous as I am with his reaction. 

“Does she make you happy.” he asks. Tari nods with a small smile. “Then I’m very happy for you.” I let go the breath I wasn’t even aware I was holding. They hug once more then move to the couch so they can talk. Me and Ontari sit on the couch while Roan takes the chair next to it. Indra stands rigid nearby listening to the conversation. We fill Roan in on everything that has happened since he was captured by the commander. He shared stories about his time in Polis assuring Ontari that it wasn’t so bad being held here. He even told us about how the commander had sent him out to find me offering his freedom as a reward. Apparently, he tracked me over to where I was staying with Niylah before Azegda had captured me. Speaking of Niylah I have to go see her some time and thank for helping to keep me a live and for keeping my secret. She’s a good friend. 

As the conversation progressed it became time to talk to Roan about our takeover of the ice nation. Walking over to Indra I started a conversation with a woman who doesn’t talk much and hates me. I’m seem like a great distraction. 

“Indra.” I start pulling away some of her attention from the siblings. “Have you heard or seen Octavia since the mountain.” I know Octavia was a soft spot for Indra ever since she became her second. When she doesn’t reply I continue talking. “Before our march to the mountain I wrote every member of the hundred a letter just in case something happened to me and I didn’t get to say goodbye to my friends like I didn’t to my dad and Well’s. I also left everyone a gift to help them in the future. I was just wondering if O got the knife, I left for her. I had a blacksmith make for her out of metal from the drop ship with the words we’re back bitches so don’t give up. Do you know if she got it or not.” I had the knife crafted for her before the missile attack and was planning to give her after the mountain as a congratulations on winning your first battle as a member of trikru. But since I left before Camp Jaha I never gave it to her. I hope she got it and understands that she was like a little sister to me no matter what happened we were still family. We are the hundred. 

“The knife is well balanced light and sturdy. It has severed her well in training.” Indra replies with no emotion. 

“Thank you.” And I meant it because it means everyone got a letter of me and something, I left behind for them. I even left something for Lincoln as he was as much as our family as the rest of us were. I didn’t leave anything for my mom because what was there to say sorry, I'm gone. 

Turning back around to face the siblings who had gone very quiet while we were talking have now picked up the volume and happily started chatting again. They managed to talk to each over about the plan good. And with how both of them seem happy I’m pretty sure Roan agreed to our plan. Now all we have to do is put that plan into action. Then Azegda will be free of Nia’s power struggle and so will we.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year people i am back. I am so sorry for the long wait and that this is a short chapter but life is hectic with studies and other stories but i am back and planning on finishing this story before March. But who Knows. Anyways sorry for the Mistakes i swear i proof read this but i don't spot the mistakes until weeks later. Please leave a comment on what you think so far as feedback helps me to write. Until next time.

After a chatting a bit more with Roan we noticed that the sun was starting to set and figured it would be best to leave now so we can meet up with Queen Nia and listen to her planning and moaning about the Commander. Naturally I would prefer to stay here and talk to Roan who seem a like a good guy and he obviously cares a lot about Ontari which makes me like him more. But if I'm honest I expected him to be mean cold and hate him since he is Queen Nia's son but he isn't which makes me wonder what the King of Azegda was like before he passed since he must have raised Roan to be this man and not a monster like his mother would have wanted. Good for him.

Indra escorted us back to our chambers before giving me another glare and walking off. "You know I think she's warming up to me." I joke to Ontari earning as small laugh as a reward. "No, I mean it she no longer calls me Ski girl or insults me. I call progress. Before you know it, we'll be drinking together sharing battle stories."

"Ha that will happen the same time My mother and the Commander confess their undying love for each other." I think I just invented a new facial expression somewhere between horror disgust and unnatural. Which again causes Ontari to start laughing. Well that's an image now stuck in my head. Thanks, Ontari. I try rubbing my hands over my faces in hopes of erasing very weird and sickening images and thoughts.

Taking a few moments to collect myself I turn to the love of my life and say "I hate you." before walking down the hall to where Queen Nia's room resides ignoring the joyful laughter of my love. Oh god how can I look at the Queen with those images in my head. This is going to be a very awkward meeting.

Ontari POV

I knew making that joke affected Clarke but I never thought it was this bad. Or maybe she just put far too much into it as she can barely look at Nia throughout the meeting and when she does looks like she's just seen death. When ever I saw this, I could hardly contain my laughter but thankfully I did and even better it seems Queen Nia was to into her own rant to notice me and Clarke acting very strange.

It was after the meeting when I knew something was wrong. As soon as me clarke had left the Queens Quarters to of Lexa's guards appeared demanding that I follow them as Heda wants a word. Me and Clarke both went to follow before she was blocked and the guards said she wanted to talk to me alone. Oh good time to meet the jealous ex. Clarke looks in the direction of Nia's chambers telling me she will get her and them come to Lexa. She better hurry because if this talk is what I think it is it's going to me hard to control my temper.

"Heda." I say as professional as I can when I enter the throne room. Indra stand to Lexa's right and that bald man from early who I'm sure is the flame keeper stands to her left. Lexa herself sits on her throne playing with a knife. If I remember correctly this is the exact same position she was in when she first met Clarke. "I was told you wished to speak to me." There's no point beating around the bush as Clarke would say. The guards who had brought me here moved to stand in front of the doors.

"So you and Wanheda are set to be bonded." she starts off not even sparing a glance at me signalling me that she believes that I am below her. "What is your mother planning here. What are you planning." well we're both planning a lot but she doesn't need to know that.

"We are not planning anything Heda me and Clarke just want to be bonded. It happens when two people fall in love." I try to keep the snark out of my voice but I can't help it if it slipped through slightly. My response must have pissed her off as she is sudden jumping out of her seat marching towards me putting the knife up to my face.

"Your family don't understand the meaning of love." the venom in her voice not even trying to be contained. She honestly believes this.

"And how would you know Lexa." I say her name to show her I have no actually respect for her which in return causes her glare to intensify and Indra moves to grab her sword. "You've never met me nor have you ever visited Azegda like you have the other Clans. Are we so beneath you that you don't even respect one of your own nations who you claim to be all your people. From where we stand it's you just needing us to fight your wars but give us nothing in control. You're a liar, a Traitor and a coward. You proved that at Mount Weather. No wonder Clarke left you and joined me instead. You're a joke." I would have continued my rant at her but a sharp pain resonated on one side of my face forcing my head to turn slightly to the side. Did she just slap me. Looking back at Lexa I can see the rage irritating off her. Well I managed to piss her off.

"How dare you speak like that to me I am your heda." she screams right in my face. I keep my face neutral as I reply.

"You are many things Lexa but you are not my Heda. If you were you wouldn't let our people stave. You wouldn't let bandits raid out villages even when we send for help. You would let other clans trade more with us. You wouldn't be fuelled by hatred and punish my clan for something my mother did which was moved passed when we joined the coalition. So, no Lexa until you start treating Azegda like any other clan you are not my heda. You talk of peace and Unity but you just watch as we suffer and then complain when we don't beckon at your every idea. And before you even go there Clarke isn't being held against her will she chose to stay she decided that she wanted me and she decided that she wanted to be bonded to me. Not you. You lost all the chance with her when you felt her and her people to die." I finish my rant glaring equally at Lexa.

Lexa goes to speak again when the doors abruptly open allowing Queen Nia her guard and Clarke to enter the throne room looked angry as the two of us are. Well this meeting just got a lot more exciting


	9. Chapter 9

Ontari POV

"Lexa, I hope there was a good reason why you summoned my daughter and then persuaded to attack her." Nia asks pointing over to the face that is now clearly red from the slap Lexa just throw at me. It stings a little but it could have been a lot worse. If she used a knife my blood would be revealed messing up Nia's big plan and putting me and Clarke in more danger as I would become a huge threat to Heda.

"Mother it's fine." I say in a calming tone in hopes of her not starting another war but wondering just how far I can push Lexa before she fully snaps. "She just wanted to know what evil schemes we have going on since we are incapable of love and obviously keeping Wanheda prisoner even though she has had every chance to run away or tell someone in her time here." I can't help the devilishly smirk Nia constantly wears around Lexa to appear on my face. Like mother like daughter I suppose. "She's just a jealous past lover of Clarke's. Oh wait." Turn back to face Lexa who is trying her hardest to remain calm and neutral but is failing. Her hatred for my mother her anger at me and her desperation for Clarke is hard to hide. "You never were lovers were you." The glare directed at me would have any of her loyal followers back down but not me. "My bad. I apologise for my mistake Lexa." The innocents in my voice enrages and already pissed of commander. My mother however seems thrilled with what I'm doing. Well she did want to use me and Clarke to hurt Lexa and that's exactly what I am doing. Clarke on the other hand looks both amused and annoyed. Hopefully amused with me and annoyed with Lexa for inputting herself into our relationship and making Clarke to be some victim that always needs saving.

"Well then if Lexa believes that Wanheda is being held captive and is in danger then it seems that Wanheda should clean this situation up herself." Nia state looking over at Clarke expectantly who simply nods in response before moving forward standing in front of Lexa looking at her directly in the eyes.

"I've told you already commander that I am Azegda. I am with Ontari because I LOVE her. I will be bonded to her so you and everyone else stay the hell out of my relationship. I am not being forced into anything I chose this so stop trying to rescue me because theirs noting to save me from" Each announcement seemed like a stab in the heart for Lexa. "Is there anything else you wish to discuss with us or can we leave now."

Lexa stance seems almost defeated and I would feel bad for her if it wasn't for the fact that I hate her and she wants to steal my girl. "You may leave." No sooner had the words left her mouth that everyone from Azegda had turned and headed towards the door.

"The nerve of that girl." my mother starts ranting. "She would never do anything like this to another clan. The sooner she's gone the better." And with those final words she storms off probably plotting some way to get revenge.

"You ok." Clarke asks worriedly once we're out of earshot holding my face as she inspects it looking for any sign or injury.

"I'm ok." I tell her earning a smile. Moments like this remind me of when we first started training together. She couldn't bare me but eventually I convinced her that she could trust me and our relationship grow from there. Looking back, I never would have guessed that we are where we are. Life works in weird ways, I guess.

One Year Ago.

I've been training with Clarke for a few weeks now and it's easy to tell she's struggling to keep up with me. She clearly has no training in any sort of fighting which makes it easy to predict what moves she is going to use since she doesn't know any and just slash's away at me. That's not even including the fact that she is far too hurt to learn properly. But despite that her stubbornness keep her on her feet and fighting. I guess she could be a great warrior after all. Another wild slash is thrown my way which I easily block. However, as I was so focused on the sword coming at me I missed Clarke spinning while ducking down under the swords followed by a powerful to my stomach knocking me backwards. During my confusion show brings her sword down hard on my right hand where my sword is causing me to drop my weapon. She then lifts her sword to my throat for a few seconds before the pain from her previous injuries takes her down causing her to collapse at me feet. I take it back she will be a great warrior. That move was smart I wonder where she learned it. Thinking that's enough training for today I carefully help her limp back to her quarters. Normally when I offer to help her, she refuses my help which is understandable since my mother is hiding her prisoner and I basically attack her everyday causing her pain. I'm not sure whether it's the pain or fatigue that's allowing me to help her but I don't' care.

"There won't be any training tomorrow Clarke." I tell filling the silence in the room as I examine her whip marks on her back and applying a healing cream and bandages to the healing cuts. The only other sound were Clarke's quiet whimpers whenever I touch her injured skin. "You've shown your improving and need time to heal before any real progress can be made." talking to her professional like this doesn't seem right but considering that every time I try and act some what friendly towards her, she just gets angry. Again, that is something that I can understand but it doesn't mean I have to enjoy it. "We can pick up your training when you've fuller healed." Picking up the already used bandages I throw them into the fire. When I turn to leave the room Clarke for once speaks to me.

"Queen Nia wants me training every day." It's true but if we keep going at it like this Clarke won't last much longer. She picks her discarded shirt putting it back on wincing slightly as it catches her back before she turns around to face me. Her sky blue eyes burning with hatred. At me or my mother I'm not sure. Maybe both of us. It's typical that the Skikru leaders' eyes match her home. Sometimes I wonder what it must have been like to live in the sky free from the hardships of war. "You would defy your mother and your Queen." She asks watching me looking for the angle I'm trying to work.

"My orders were to train you which I am doing and will continue to do when you are healed. You injure are affecting you learning ability and must be taken care of before anything else. Besides you've worked hard and deserve some time off." Clarke doesn't say anything but just watches me. Under her gaze I can't help but feel a little nervous she did slay the mountain men who have caused such horrible thing on to our people. Bleeding us dry wasn't enough for them. No we had to become their pets as well. Every member from the twelve clans owes her a debt and is grateful for what she did. However, the screams that echo from her room at night tell a different story. She did what she had to do to save her people after that coward of a Heda abandoned her and left our greatest emery to get stronger. Killing is never easy but the genocide of an entire people at your hands must be hard to bare. Especially when you didn't grow up in this violent world. No Clarke is happy at what she did she hates herself and is drowning in guilt. "Besides she's not really my mother." My confession seems to confuse Clarke. Best I explain everything now when she at least seems to tolerate my presence. "Queen Nia had my parents killed and then declared me as her heir."

"Why would she do that." Clarke asks seeming interested. "No offence but why are so important that Nia named you her heir instead of your brother." Nia has told Clarke all about Roan and how the commander is holding him prisoner in the capital however it looks like Nia hasn't told her about me being a natiblida.

"Do you know how Lexa became Heda." I ask wanting to know just how much Clarke already knows about our culture so I don't have to repeat the parts she already knows.

"She said it was via reincarnation." She replies. Well that's sort of true but it looks like I'm explaining everything to my future bond mate.

"Sit down this may take a while." I take one of the seats next to her fire place letting the warm heat bring my body back from being freezing. That's the only part of Azegda that I dislike. The cold. It's always so cold. A few seconds after I sit down Clarke moves to sit the chair opposite of me. Her body is tense and unsure meaning she doesn't trust me but is willing to listen just this once. "Well Lexa becoming commander via reincarnation is true but it is much more complicated than that. You see Heda can only become Heda when the flame enters their body. But you can't just put it into anyone. Only those who are natiblida's can take the flame without dying. Natiblida translates to night bloods meaning their blood is black. Only a few a blessed with this blood and those are taken away from their clans and families when they are children put together and learn how to lead from the commander Clans find it as an honour to have a night blood from their clan. The parents as you would expect don't as they lose a child. Most parents try to hide their child's true identity but Heda sends out flame keepers to hunt down every night blood and brings them back to Polis. And when that commander dies or is killed then a conclave is held where each night blood must fight to the death until one is left standing. Every night blood is raised with the others becoming a family but, in the conclave, there is only one goal. Kill. Every Night blood has to fight no matter what the age is. 4 season old child against eleven seasons against sixteen seasons. Normally the oldest or the one who had been under Heda's training the longest wins. The Winner then takes the flame and ascends as the new Heda." Clarke had been nodding along to my explanation shocked at the thought of children butchering people they see as their siblings just so they can become the next commander. Say what you want about Queen Nia but she did save me from the conclave where I surely would have been killed.

"I take it that you are a night blood." Clarke asks slowly trying to process everything that I just told her.

Pulling out my blade I slice my palm open letting my black blood flow down my hand. "Yes." I pick up one of the bandages Clarke hasn't yet used and wrap my hand to stop the bleeding. I want Clarke to trust me so I tell her the rest of Nia's plan and my purpose to the Queen. "Nia discovered my blood when I was ten seasons old. She had my family killed and everyone who had seen my blood. If no one knew that I was a night blood then neither would Heda or a flame keeper. She brought me back here and trained me herself so that one day I would ascend to become Azgeda's Heda. When the heda before Lexa died, I was fourteen seasons old and although I showed great potential in fighting, I wasn't anywhere near as good as the night bloods in Polis. So, as you know Lexa ascended to Heda. After Luna fled."

"Wait what." Clarke interrupted. "Who's Luna." Right I should explain who Luna is as I just mentioned her with no context.

"Luna was a Night blood. She was the best night blood. Everyone assumed that she would become the next Heda. No night blood was close to her fighting skills she was said to be a good leader and was smart. But when it came down to the last four night bloods. Luna Lexa Evian and Leo. Lexa drew Evian while Luna drew Leo. Leo was Luna's little brother by blood." It's one thing to kill someone you grow up with but it's another thing to kill your own blood.

"So, she ran so she didn't have to fight him." Clarke guessed and I can't help to wince at that. I bet Luna wished she ran away before she killed him. "I take it that, that didn't happen." I nod. "Fuck." fuck indeed.

"Luna faced off against her brother and killed him while Lexa killed Evian. The next and final battle would occur the next day and the winner out of the two night bloods would become Heda. Luna who had spent her whole life preparing for this moment couldn't do it. I guess killing her brother in the conclave was the best option at the time but the guilt of her actions after he was dead consumed her. That night she fled from Polis and no one has seen or heard of us since. As Lexa was the only Night blood left alive, she became Heda." That's basically the history behind how Lexa became Heda now time for what my mother is plotting.

"Nia wants you to become the commander." Clarke states which I nod to. "Why can't she just have you challenge Lexa. You are a night blood from her generation and therefore have an equal claim to the throne. Is there a throne."

I can't help the small laugh and small at the question of a throne. "Yes, there is a throne. But I can't just challenge Lexa. I wasn't a part of her conclave so she doesn't have to fight me she could just order my death. Or have me put in this generation's night bloods. Either way my mother doesn't get what she wants." Nia has been planning this for years and in all that time she has been figuring the best way to take control over all twelve clans without having to go to war. Not that she won't but it will be easier for me to ascend with the support of the other clans. And one clan against elven doesn't end in our favour. "Nia plans to make a deal with each clan expect Trikru. On ascend day the day we celebrate when our Heda first came to power if all clans expect the clan from which the commander came from vote for her to be no more then she will be removed from power."

"That's her plan wait until ascend day to get everyone to vote against her and then put you on the throne." Clarke thinks over the plan looking for gaps. "How will she get every clan to agree to her terms. Wouldn't they want their own night bloods on the throne." A very good point that my mother has found to defeat.

"Why do you think she hasn't made her move yet." I question. "The Commander has built up alliances and breaking them down will be hard. Well has been hard."

"Has been. She's found a way to break the ties." Oh Clarke you are not going to like this part of the plan.

"Yes. When Lexa failed to take you out at the drop ship it made her look weak. As did forming an alliance with the clan that just burnt three hundred of her warriors in a ring of fire even her first. Then when left Skikru at the mountain and let our emery go free many clans say that as being a cowardly action. Which it was." Clarke nods agreeing to this statement. "The Skikru brought down the mountain." Clarke tenses at this but looks slightly glad that I said Skikru and not her. "That made her look weak in the eyes of all the clans."

"Your mother can exploit that weakness to get what she wants." I nod at Clarkes observation. "Then why hasn't she made her move yet."

"You." she looks shocked at my bluntness and slightly confused. "Most clans see the commander as weak but some are still loyal to her like Floukru. Nia needs all of them to vote which is where you come in. If Nia has the Great Wanheda on her side then the others clans will be to scared of you to go against her. And if you are bonded to the night blood Nia wants to take over, we look even more powerful." It's a genius plan I have to admit. No clan would dare stand against us and we can take Lexa out without having to go to war. Nia will believe that she has all the power but if I do become Heda she will not get any power from me.

"That's why she hasn't made her move." Clarkes voice is quiet and everything sinks in. "She needs me to be her warrior who will get every clan to follow her. But since I'm not loyal she can't use me. She plans to break me and rebuild me up into her perfect little minion. Jesus Christ." She buries her face in her hands muttering something that I can't make out. Suddenly she snaps her head up looking at me accusatory "Why are you telling me this."

"If Nia can't break you she will threaten skikru. The way I see it will be better to play along with her plots and plans then endanger more people. If she believes that you are on her side then you stand a better chance of surviving and seeing your people again." Her glare tells me that she knows that their is more this then that. Which is true. "Besides I don't want to be Heda and if I do end up as Heda I will not let Nia control the coalition but I need help for that." I admit the next words I will say are treason and if word ever got to Nia there will be hell to pay. "I know you don't trust me or have any reason to trust me but if we both want to survive this and maintenance peace then Nia had to die." The ways her eyes widen is almost comical but this is serious and I can't laugh when asking someone to commit treason with me. "If any of this conversation made it back to Nia I'm fucked. But I'm out of options. Nia will put her plan in to action at the next ascend day which is a year away. Think about it before you make you decision." And with that I stand and move to leave the room.

"I don't need to think about." Clarke says shocking me. I thought she would have at least thought the issue over a little bit. The tension that hangs in the air as I painfully wait for Clarke to tell me her decision set's me on guard as try to think of way to make it seem like this conversation never happened to Nia. "Your right I don't trust. The first time I ever met you I thought you were just as bad as Nia." Well that's not a good start. "But over the past few weeks I've seen that you are nothing like her. And that is why I believe you and will join you in this suicidal plan you've made up." Her voice is confident has doesn't sound like she is lying. I guess I won't know until it's too late. "However, Nia isn't going to believe that I've suddenly switched sides. She isn't that stupid."

"No, she isn't but you can play in her blind spots. Nia hates Lexa with a passion. If she believes that you are willing to be her warrior to get revenge on Lexa she will believe you." It's the way Nia will believe that Clarke with fight for her. The emery or my emery is my friend.

Clarke has her hand cutting her palm open like I did earlier. "A blood oath must be made so I know I can trust you and that you can trust me." grabbing my own knife I pull the bandage of my hand and reopen my cut grabbing her hand against mine. An oath made in blood can never be broken. I guess it's time to start plotting against the plotter.

Present

Once me and Clarke were back in our rooms the night had already taken over from the day. There wasn't much do now over then get some rest ready for tomorrow. However before we able to go to bed there was a loud noise from outside our door. It sounded like shouting from our guards and some other people. I don't recognise the voices but one look over at my loves informs me that she does. Probably more skikru. She moves forward with me following behind and opens the door revealing three people. Two girls and one boy about our age. "Chil yo daun emo ai kru" Clarkes orders the guards to stand down as they are her people. Well old people. Without hesitation the guards stand down and let the three members of skikru enter our room. I close the door behind us figuring that this will go something like the reunion with her mother. Not wanting to intrude but be close enough to keep a watch over Clarke I head out on to the balcony.

Clarkes POV

Raven Bellamy and Octavia were standing in front of me looking me over with no emotion on their face. I guess my mother called them and told them I was here since I haven't ran in to them before now. The past year without them as been hard for me but I know they were all dealing with the aftermath of the mountain themselves and I left them to deal with it. So, this will either be a happy reunion or a very angry reunion. I'm glad Ontari is letting m have my space but is still close enough for support. Considering that they haven't started screaming at me yet makes this reunion so much better than my mothers.

"I take it you all got my letters and gifts I left for you." I start off not having a clue what else I'm supposed to say and the looks on their faces they don't know what to say either.

Thankfully it's Raven who kicks of the conversation on their side. "Now I'm going to lie but I'm pretty sure my gift was the best. I mean come on you gave me a treasure map leading to a underground grange filled with cars that i can rebuild which just so you know I did and I did a pretty amazing job if I do say so myself." She brags with a happy smile which is infectious causing me to smile and laugh at her response in return.

"Well I figured you would get bored so I left you something you could dabble on."

"Oh honey I did so much more then dabble." Of that I have no doubt. Octavia seems to loosen up hearing me and raven causally chatting but ignoring the elephant in the room.

"The blade you acquired for me has been great. Thank you." O says. Well it's the least I could do after letting a missile drop on top of her.

Bellamy the last one to talk shaking his head before surging forward engulfing me I a hug. "I hate that you left but I am so glad you ok princess." I can't help the laugh that escapes my mouth at the mention of my old nick name. When he pulls back raven pulls me in to a hug followed by Octavia.

"You guys have no idea how much I've missed over this past year." I tell them happy they don't seem to angry at me.

"Probably as much as we've missed you." Bell says earning an agreement from the others. "But we knew that you had to go and find yourself. And from the looks of it you seem to have found."

"Not going to lie guys you are taking me being a part of Azegda a lot better than my mother and the commander are." Not taking it well is and understatement.

"When you mother called, she was convinced that you were being held captive but were too scared to tell anyone." Raven tells me. Lexa also believes this.

"Well I'm not and I've made that clear multiple times to her but she won't listen to me which is nothing new to be fair."

"Oh trust me we know." Bell says which make me give him a confused look before he explains his reason of not believing that I am being held captive. "Well when Anya took you captive you escaped twice and you also escaped the mountain. The way we see if you were being held captive you would have found a way to escape by now. Also, the guards listen to what you say so escaping from here would be easy." I am so glad I don't have to explain myself again

"So care to fill us in on your past year." Raven all but demands sitting down on my bed.

"Well there something I should tell you unless you already know." they all take a sit on my bed and I call Ontari over. "Well basically me and Ontari are getting married." the rest of the night was filled with everyone getting to know Ontari and catching up on everything that has happened in the last year. It was a great night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a short introduction to the story to tell you briefly what will happen. I plan to go into more detail for Clarkes time in Azgeda before the present time. so you will see how her relationship with Ontari grow and everything she has had to endure in these months. Again apologies for any misspelling or grammar errors. i hope you enjoy my story and feel free to leave a comment.


End file.
